


Another Day

by MillieMay



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5683501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillieMay/pseuds/MillieMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Philinda one shots that I wrote. Feel free to send in a couple prompts and I will get to them as soon as I can!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When Tomorrow Comes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This work was inspired by Do You Hear the People Sing from Les Miserables. I hope you enjoy and I really hope you don't desire to kill me after this

“Absolutely not.” Melinda almost flinches at the viciousness in Phil’s voice. It is not often when he turns authoritative and when he does it often means the subject is not up for questioning. Melinda is stubborn, however. “I will not approve of any of my agents sporting in a walk to their deaths.”

 

“They’re doing it anyway.” She comments her arms linked behind her back, her spine straight. She had received a report from Maria Hill about the rumors of a war sparking between SHIELD and Hydra. Agents getting sick of waiting for the next rain of attack, insisting upon striking first and marching into battle. She’d be lying if Melinda said she wasn’t tempted herself.

 

“Then tell them they’re fired.”

 

“That’s the thing. Either they’re anonymous or they’ve deemed themselves a martyr. They don’t believe they’ll make it out of there alive. They might be right to believe so.” She mutters quietly bowing her head to the side. She knows good people going out there. People from the Academy. People she used to laugh with. People she used to work with. The man that would greet her every morning after the events of Bahrain was leading the front lines. 

 

“Just make sure our team does not hear of it.” He frowns bowing his head to sort out the paperwork of names that they did obtain from Hill. A lump builds in her throat as he stamps the name “AWOL”. She almost flinches at the bright red ink against the white. She has to make a choice and she has to make it now.

 

“Maybe it’s not a bad idea.” She states. She meets his eyes without fear as his head snaps up. His gaze burns as if she had just shot him. It was the same way he had looked at her all those months ago. Betrayal, sadness, and disbelief flashing all at once.

 

“Agent May I gave my orders.” Phil’s voice breaks slightly.

 

“Well then I guess I’m just another martyr.” Her chin tips up not breaking her stance as he rises from behind his desk. He moves quickly to stand in front of her. Her heart lurches as he comes so close he looks down upon her. Her words catch in her throat as his eyes study hers. Searching, no begging, for her to be lying in any sort of way.

 

“You’re not a martyr. You’re not going.” Gone was his authoritative voice. Replaced was the young boy from the Academy pleading with her not to commit an act that would get her expelled. 

 

“Try to stop me.” She whispers her jaw set. 

 

“Please Melinda.” He whispers his fingers capturing the tense muscle, forcing her to meet his eyes once again. “Please don’t go.” He dips down his lips brushing against hers.

 

“Ward started a war.” She says sadly. “I intend on finishing it.” With that she disappears as fast as her feet carry her. For she fears if she might slow for a second, they would carry her back into his arms. Back where she felt safe.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

The sound of marching feet pounds in her ears, her hood flipped up as she walks in the middle of the crowd. She doesn’t need the recognition. None of them will get it anyway. None of them will be truly memorable outside of SHIELD. They will not be legends. She never wanted to be a legend. Yet a legend she had become.

 

The door splits first and the gunfire becomes deafening. The front line falls first. Their bodies crumpling to the floor just as suspected. They sacrificed themselves to be there after all. She makes quick work of vaulting over the bodies, she takes out three before she can even blink. Blood pounds in her ears as she flips over the ones already dead. She fires quickly at the man attempting to disappear into the halls. She takes satisfaction in watching him crumble. Another Hydra member dead is another ten civilians saved. There’s no time to mourn the enemy.

 

Her breath catches in her throat as she spies one man staring her dead in the eye. One presumed dead. One who was supposed to be dead. She moves quickly dashes out of the range of whatever gun he may have. She dashes into an empty room shutting the door behind her. Melinda reaches down snapping open the case she was carrying with her. 

 

Her heart lurches at the sight of the object lying inside. The Berserker staff broken in three once more teases her gaze. The only way they might have a chance of winning but she would have to lose herself. Her fingers curl around the cool metal latching them into their correct position. The blood rushes to her face in effort not to cry out at the onslaught of memories. Her hands burn from the markings etching themselves in her skin. Her palms tremor as she lifts the fully intact staff from its container.

 

“May aren’t you tired of running?” Ward’s voice teases from behind the door as the knob begins to twist. With a deep breath she slams her body backwards against the door sending him flying backwards. She kicks the gun away from the crippled body before he can rise once again. He lunges at her knocking her backwards. She uses the momentum to pull him with her flipping him onto his back once more. The gunfire is beginning to die out, the background isn’t as explosive as it had been when the battle had begun. She swings sending the man spinning in the air once again as he tried to get up. 

 

Melinda stands above him watching as he struggles to stand. He jaw twitches as memories flash before her eyes.

 

Daisy crying late at night over how easily deceived she had been. Fitz stumbling over his words. Simmons flinching at the smallest gesture in her direction. Lance curled up next to Bobbi’s unconscious body. The way Coulson had slowly lost himself over the days, locking himself in his office for hours upon end. The way Ward had smiled and laughed and fooled them all. The way the each of them had fallen for the act. The wins they shared. The drinks the shared. The moments they shared.

 

A pained cry rips through her throat covering her victim’s as she forces the staff through his chest. Blood covers the once pristine metal as his body goes limp. The blood pounding in her ears feels like it’s going to consume her whole before a voice cries out her name.

 

“Melinda!” She spins the staff still in hand now pointed towards her next threat. Concerned blue eyes meet her own. Her heart hammers in her chest as the staff slips from her shaking fingers.

 

“Phil…” She whispers. 

 

“Melinda no!” She registers the scream before she registers the pain ripping through her abdomen. A hand reaches from behind her piercing her with a sharp blade. Her eyes fall shut as she drops to the ground with a dull thud. 

 

The sound of commotion is drowned out by the sound of her heart beat in her ears. She watches through blurry eyes as a flame erupts from behind her. She tries to tell her body to crawl away from the flames but she can’t find the energy to. She watches as Simmons swoops something off of the ground, dangerously close to the flame. The young scientist’s eyes meet hers shining with tears unshed. She turns her head weakly to the screaming as the ground begins to tremble. Mack is by Daisy’s side pulling her backwards as she screams. Tears pour down the young inhuman’s face as she reaches for her. Weakly Melinda lifts her hand trying to reach her before it falls limp to the ground.

 

A body slide’s to its knees beside her and she finds her head being cushioned by a very soft lap. The smell of peppermints and cinnamon lull her to close her eyes and drown in the smell.

 

“No Melinda! Open your eyes!” Her eyes snap open as she looks up at Phil. His cheeks stained with tears. His hands push on her abdomen forcing a groan of discomfort from her lips. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” He whispers his hand stroking her dirt stained face.

 

“Hey.” She whispers.

 

“Hey.”

 

“Do you remember that mission in Berlin?” She asks softly.

 

“When you threatened to kill me if I died cause I almost bled out on the plane?” He chuckles lightly through the tears.

 

“Don’t kill me.” She whispers.

 

“No.” He breathes. “No May! You’re not dying on me that’s an order.”

 

“Yes sir.” She mutters struggling to keep her eyes open.

 

“Just keep talking to me. You’re going to be fine. Simmons just has to get the medical supplies. You’re going to be fine.” She takes her time memorizing his face in this moment. His hair was slightly disheveled and his face was blood red. The taste of iron fills her mouth as crimson begins to leak from her lips.

 

“Is it over?” She asks.

 

“Yeah.” His hand strokes through her hair cupping her jaw lightly. “We won. You did good.” Her eyes drift closed once again as the desire to sleep draws them shut. “No! Melinda stay with me! Stay with me!” His throat aches from screaming his face pounding.

 

“Take care of them.” 

 

“No please! I can’t do this without you.” His voice breaks on the last word as a tear traces a path through the dirt coating her own cheek. She looks up at him one last time with a sad smile and red stained teeth.

 

“Phil… I’m…” Her head lulls to the side staring blankly as the flames illuminate her now resting features.

A scream tears through the building littered with bodies as her body goes cold. The noise crying for a broken heart. The sobs of the survivors fill the silence as the blood of the martyrs stain the concrete floor.


	2. Like Toy Soldiers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something I had stuck in my head for weeks on end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Melinda

Step by step, heart to heart, left right left  
We all fall down like toy soldiers

Melinda’s eyes snap open tracing the room around her. She surveys the darkest corners for any hint of the threat. Her heart hammers against the skin of her chest. She quickly throws the blanket off of her tying back her messy hair. She needs to relax. She needs to clear her mind. She glances at the clock simply knowing the time would betray her. 4:36…

Daisy wasn’t due to be awake for tai chi for another hour. She rubs furiously at her eyes trying to erase the offending images. Her tongue aches for alcohol. She slips her robe on over the tank top and shorts before slipping out of the door. She pads quickly and quietly across the floor being sure to avoid the creaking floors she had come to memorize on her midnight journey. She slips silently into Hunter’s room retrieving the bottle she knows he stores in his sock drawer before slipping back out into the slightly brighter hallway. She freezes spying another silhouette standing in front of the now intruding light.

“Melinda?” A groggy voice asks. She lets out an even breath stepping into the light. His face was shadowed but she could tell he had just woken up. “What are you doing up?”

“A drink.” She states holding up the bottle with a frown.

“The nightmares are back aren’t they?” She can hear the disappointment in his voice. 

“They never left. I just got better at dealing with them.” She shrugs tipping back the bottle for a drink. She sighs in content shutting her eyes for a moment.

“Mel…”

“I saw him again… Well not him but…”

“Lash. We can get a new therapist if you need to talk to someone. I’ll pay for it.” He offers moving towards her.

“I don’t need a therapist.” She states her voice hard once again. “Right now all I need is this,” She holds up the bottle for emphasis “and quiet.”

“We have a mission tomorrow. I need you to lead us in.”

“I’ll be fine by then.” She states moving away from him.

“Mel.” His hand catches her arm. “Please. If there’s something I can do to help, let me know.”

With a quick nod she disappears into her bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Her eyes settle upon him and it feels like the oxygen has been sucked from her lungs. Then suddenly it is. His fist drives into her rib cage before she can fathom a reaction. He throws her backwards into the wall sending her sprawling onto the floor. Her spine feels like it’s on fire as she slams against the floor. 

“Ward… How?” She whispers her eyes tracing him.

“You like?” He smirks doing a little spin. “Coulson did quite a number on me but I got my secrets.” While he gloats she spins sweeping his feet from beneath him. He crashes down on his back allowing her to spin to reach for her gun. Suddenly he’s above her once more kicking brutally into her side. A pained whimper leaves her lips as she feels a crack. He continues to deliver blow after blow until the gun slips from her fingers. Her eyes trace the room fingers clawing at the ground for purchase. The taste of copper dances on her tongue and she curses silently to herself. Suddenly the blows stop. She looks up finding Ward staring down at a gaping hole in his chest, then his body crumples next to her. 

Strong fingers pull her up to a sitting position holding her surprisingly gently against the wall. Her head hurts and all she wants to do is sleep. She knows that isn’t right for though. Most likely has a concussion and a cracked rib with some internal bleeding.

“Hey, hey Melinda look at me.” A soft voice calls to her. She tenses suddenly, her eyes meeting another pair of dark ones. “Come on stay awake for me the team is on their way.” His fingers frame her face in such a delicate way in reminds her of when they were first married. Then her eyes fall on the lifeless Ward and she tenses once more.

“Lash…”

“I have control right now. I don’t know for how long. I just needed to make sure you were okay. I had to make sure you were safe.” He whispers.

“Don’t… hurt them.” She breathes.

“I won’t. I will be gone before they get here. Just keep talking to me. Cuss me out if you need to.” Her hand falls upon his relishing in the warmth of his skin. She had been cold for so long…

“We can… help you…” She wheezes.

“I don’t trust myself around them. You’ll find a way I’m sure. Then you’ll find me.” He says pressing a warm kiss to her forehead. The warmth washes over her lulling her towards the darkness once again. “Hey, no you don’t. Talk to me Melinda.”

“I’m sorry… I gave up on you.”

“You didn’t give up on me. The Melinda I know doesn’t give up on anything. Especially people she cares about.” He says smiling slightly. “I still love you Melinda.” Slowly he leans down his lips brushing against hers. She wants to melt against him. Fall into the ever so tempting blackness. Her fingers make contact with something wet causing her to pull away suddenly. 

Horrific red stains her fingers, Andrew’s eyes suddenly glassy and confused as he falls forwards. A knife sticks from the side of his throat and Ward is standing above them once more. She scrambles firing as many shots as she can before he drops limp once again. He does not stay down for long however. She backs against the wall her headache pounding in the back of her mind.

Then a bright light breaks her vision and flames burst before her. She scrambles over to Andrew pulling him closer, out of shot of danger. She briefly registers one of her agents sweeping something from the dirt next to the burning body but she’s too focused on him otherwise.

His fingers are already cold with death. She leans over him desperately pushing on his chest trying to revive him. She begs and pleads for his glassy eyes to focus on her once more and fill her with warmth. Her words choke in her throat as she falls backwards tears prickling at her eyes. Briefly she can feel herself being rushed away and she can hear Lincoln trying as well to revive the man. 

Phil wraps his arms around her and she lets out a violent cry. Something similar between a sob and a scream. Disbelief etching from her throat at witnessing the death of someone she had loved. Perhaps someone she still did. Lips press to the top of her head once she has calmed enough to stop her screaming. The gesture fills her with warmth and pulls her into the darkness.

Bit by bit, torn apart, we never win  
But the battle wages on for toy soldiers


End file.
